Reformist Church
The Reformist Church is a Deistic religion focused on the ideal of truth as enlightenment, rigorous adherence to spiritual purity codes, and a constant war against 'fallen demiurges'. Drawing heavily on a range of fringe Oriental philosophies (in particular, Titanism and early Monotheistic heresies) traditional Deistic belief, and increasingly Occidental and Pandaren beliefs, Reformism is an esoteric syncretic system that exists primarily as an adaptation to the uncertainties of the Age of Chaos. Origins The Reformist Church was created shortly after the excommunication of Father Everen Corelas from the Kastonite Church due to his continuing disrespect for the hierarchical nature and blind obedience that characterized Kastonite practice. Rejecting both Light-worship and Kastonite theology, Father Everen looked back to his experience of dying and began to write what has since become known as the Biblos abd Cythnos Profetes from what was imparted to him then by Deus. With those Deists who had stayed in Father Everen's care since the First War joining him - and dubbing him the somewhat ambiguous title of 'Cardinal' in a system which expressly rejects rigid hierarchy - the Reformist Church began a rigorous study of the new text and the new beliefs, which are sufficiently radical that some Orthodox Light theologians have declined to consider it heretical and instead consider it an entirely new religion. Language Unique to the Reformist sect is the 'divine tongue' imparted to its founder during his experience 'between worlds' in communion with Deus. This 'divine tongue' is fragmentary and consists primarily of a handful of distinct conceptual terms, lacking in known syntax. New words in it are periodically created by derivation from the known 'divine tongue' and forms of Old Common, Titanic, and Thalassian, or by the synthesis of two of the symbolic characters of the language to express a new idea. Examples of 'pure' or 'high' 'divine tongue' include the terms cythnos, aeshma, profetes ''and ''sceade. Examples of 'low' or 'hybrid' 'divine tongue' include laugaplenum, aeshmavif, mazirvirk and pretharisa. Such words usually combine at least one of the conceptual terms of the 'high divine tongue' with words directly taken from Old Common or Titanic. The preeminent example at this time is the term mazirvirk, which combines the 'divine' term mazi - meaning 'great' or 'worthy' - with the Old Common word virk, from which the term 'work' stems. Thus it means 'worthy work' or 'great work'. Unlike the ideograms for 'high divine tongue' words, hybrid words are always spelled and not depicted via the ideogramatic and logogramatic symbols of the relevant words. Many words in the 'pure' form of the language bear a striking similarity to words of A-typology Old Common and proto-Common languages. This similarity has not gone unremarked by the sect's critics, who point to Corelas's degree in history - focusing especially on the pre-Imperial period - as the sole origin of the so-called 'divine tongue' he promulgates. The Divine Tongue is based OOC primarily on Sanskrit, Old Persian, Avestan and to a lesser extent, Tocharian and Hittite. Some terms are also derived from Latin, Old English or Old Norse roots, and are usually obvious in this, e.g., 'sceade' or 'profetes'. It is not intended to represent any specific in-universe language, and like everything else to do with the Church, is not intended to override anyone else's roleplay. Like everything else, the ambiguity between truth and lie is deliberate. '' Doctrines The Nature of Divinity Crucial to Reformist belief is the teaching that the Creator, Deus, dispersed his own fundamental nature into his creations. This belief - first recorded in the ''Biblos Skapha - teaches that there are two 'levels' of Deus: The totality, and the individual, both of which exist at the one time without contradiction. Contrary to some claims, this does not render Deus unreachable under Reformist belief; rather, Deus is perpetually within reach. This small part of the fundamental nature is referred to as 'the Spark', which Reformists teach is the true name and nature of what is referred to as 'the soul' in other religions. Beings do not, in fact, have a soul in Reformism - only their small part of the universal totality of Deus. Critical to this fundamental nature is the desire to create, which is manifested in the creation first of the universe, and then of the myriad things within it. Reformist doctrine teaches that the human urge towards creation in its varied forms - be it sexual reproduction, the work of a painter, or the building of a home - is an inherent part of their dual nature as both mundane and godly things. Those things that are evil - Demons, Old Gods, and the like - are referred to by many names, but are always considered to lack this crucial Spark and to be either the creations of, or beings corrupted by, the Fallen Ones. The Demiurges The Demiurges occupy a 'middle rung' between men and Deus in Reformist doctrine. The word demiurge conveys a sort of 'craftsman' or 'artisan' figure created by Deus in order to share the joy of creation, and actually made from Deus (and thus, a part of the greater distributed deity and bearers of a particularly potent Spark). These demiurges then created other parts of the world; it is their work that gave it the 'fine detail', as the whole and unified Deus sees only in very, very, very broad sweeps. The demiurges fulfill a vital role in Reformist theology: They provide an answer for otherwise unanswerable questions. Evil is the indirect creation of the Demiurges, who being divided from the totality of Deus, possessed a desire for self-idealization and independence; a desire that though healthy, lead to a number of them placing themselves on the same level as Deus and thus all creation. This placement is the ultimate source of evil, and the first step into sceade by the Demiurges. Those that have taken this step are referred to as 'Fallen', and Reformist theology teaches that Fallen and Unfallen are engaged in a clash to determine the nature of reality itself: as one greater totality, or a potentially infinite number of 'shards' incapable of unity but possessed of full self-idealization and individual godhood for the select few capable of surviving severance. Unfallen demiurges are used to account for benevolent 'deities'. Reformist doctrine espouses that Elune is a Demiurge, as are the Titans, the Deist Church's accounts of Angels, and any other benevolent 'deity' that may appear. In this way, evidence for the existence of such beings is reconciled with Reformism. Reformism is also unusual in that it freely acknowledges that men, dwarves and their ilk are the creation of the Titans; as the doctrinal role of the demiurges was to further creation, there is no innate theological issue with this perspective. The nature of creation is a fundamental element of the demiurge and those things made of the demiurges. Reformist doctrine holds that as every demiurge was created to, itself, create, that the creations of the demiurges also hold this urge. This urge motivates all forms of human pursuit and knowledge, but is reliant on a key factor: divine capability. Humans and their equivalents lack, in Reformist belief, the ability to create in the same was Deus or the Demiurges; it is this inability that results in various mockeries of true creation (e.g. necromancy) and which can be perverted to serve the will of the Fallen and their own servants. As the Unfallen hold the urge to create, so too do the Fallen. The key distinction between their creations is the Spark; as the Unfallen seek to diminish and extinguish that spark wherever they may (that their own may be all the brighter by comparison, and better able to exist alone), their own creations are devoid of this. Reformist doctrine thus teaches that creations of the Unfallen (most notably the beings mistakenly called 'old gods' and 'demons') are anathema and to be destroyed whenever possible. Spiritual Impurities Reformist doctrine teaches that things are either pure or impure. The definition of impurity is based on the revelations in the Biblos and on logical extrapolation, but may be broadly considered to be anything that renders one incapable of receiving cythnos under the book's teachings. Examples include contact with a corpse, eating the wrong foodstuffs, contracting certain diseases, and telling lies. Impurities may be washed away, literally, through the performance of ablutions. Two forms of ablution dominate in the faith: Demilauga and Laugaplenum. Demilauga is washing of the hands up to the forearms, the face, the feet up to the mid-shin, and the mouth, while Laugaplenum is washing of the entire body and is performed for more serious forms of impurity. While impure, a Reformist may not take part in any Church service nor be considered to be righteous, and it is held that they will fall easily into sceade. To be impure is to blindfold the inner eye that sees the road of righteousness, and to diminish the divine spark within the self. This last component is considered to be the most serious, as the divine spark is what seperates anathema from all else - and anathema are to be destroyed wherever they are found. Those who habitually become impure without good reason so greatly diminish the spark that it may even be permissible under Reformist doctrine to kill them, as a righteous act. The first and foremost duty of every Reformist is to safeguard that divine spark, that fragment of Deus that resides in the self, and any active attempt to diminish or destroy it is considered to be utterly evil. Despite this attitude, it is not in fact forbidden for a follower of the Biblos to become impure (except where such impurity also confers the state of anathema). It is in fact expected that they will become so at least once in their life, even if they live as righteously as any man may: All peoples die, and in doing so, become impure. So long as this impurity is washed away with ablutions (honestly and genuinely intended), it is permissible to enter such a state for a righteous cause, or to avoid death. If a man becomes impure by touching a corpse when he has been trying to save that person's life as they expire, there is no sin even where there is impurity. Impurity is merely an impediment to the preservation of the Spark, not a sin in and of itself. Reformist Dietary Laws Reformist doctrine holds that certain foodstuffs are innately impure, either due to their method of consumption or their origins removing the 'spark' they once held. Consuming these foods is thus forbidden without serious mitigating circumstances, and requires full ablution to be performed afterwards at the first possible opportunity. *The meat of any sentient humanoid is expressly forbiddenBiblos Laga, ?:?: "The flesh of troll or elf, nor any other creature that imitates man, you shall not eat. These ways are barbarous and anathema to the Lord, Deus." and carries with it the penalty of complete expulsion from the FaithBiblos Laga, ?:?: "And of those who break these commandments, you shall cast them out; they must wander the dry places alone.". *When the meat of mammal and reptile are mixed, the results are considered impure and must be discarded. Extrapolating from this, the consumption of animals that mix characteristics of both mammals and reptiles is also forbidden on the grounds of caution. *Food and wine offered to Deus are forbidden from consumption, including by the priesthood. *Meat and milk (and, in a subject of some debate, possibly cheese and other dairy goods) that enter under a roof with a corpse must be discarded and may not be consumed. *No body part taken from a still-living being may be eaten. *Animals slaughtered in a cruel manner may not be eaten; it is forbidden to kill the animal slowly or to subject it to the terror of seeing other beasts killed before it. *No beast which is diseased may be eaten. *No beast which bears tentacles, of any form, may be eaten. The Nature of the Light Reformism acknowledges the existence of, and power of, the Holy Light. However, Reformist doctrine teaches that the Light was created as a non-sentient and unaware tool to be used by the faithful for various ends, whether it be in the form of mundane light, the metaphorical light of illumination, or the 'real' Light that powers divine sorcery. As such, while Reformist believers of aptitude and faith are entirely capable with wielding the Light as a tool they do not identify the Light as a god, spiritual entity, or force worthy of worship. They instead, when questioned on this, offer the following: You do not praise the hammer and chisel wielded by the mason for the glory of his works, you praise the mason himself. The Holiness of Truth The Revelations of Prophets Priesthood of All Believers Sacrificial Offerings Yadda yadda. *Where animals are sacrificed, usually the entire animal is burned. Only in a handful of pagan-influenced ceremonies is the flesh of any animal consumed. *Particularly esteemed are flawless white stallions, echoing their role in ancient human myth. *Offerings are made, wherever possible, on fires of cedar, pine and sandalwood. *Meal offerings are acceptable for many things, especially when prepared with hemp oils. Church Structure Doctrinal Priesthood Ordained Priesthood While the Reformist Church considers all followers to be members of the priesthood, it also maintains a place for ordained clerics. These clerics swear to live humble lives and to know the Biblos in as much depth as possible, in order to provide education to the faithful. They are expected to live righteous lives and lead by example for the faithful, to never stray from the path of Cythnos and to dedicate their lives to Deus. Despite their special status, they are not considered above the unordained priesthood and may be corrected freely by their flocks when they act unrighteously. They are expected to dress humbly, as outlined in the Biblos Laga. The current practice is, whenever possible, for ordained Reformist clerics to wear a full-length wool cassock dyed black, dark blue, or brown. Said cassock is to have either black or brown buttons or no buttons, and is to be lined with silk or other soft fabrics only when absolutely necessary for comfort (a priest who is always scratching at his cassock is distracted, and a poor priest indeed.) However, this garb is not mandated under the faith and is simply a matter of custom established by Father Everen Corelas, who being the first of the Reformist Clerics naturally sets the tone for the others. Reformist Clerics are also required, under the Laga, to tend the bodies of the dead. While the doctrine of spiritual impurities firmly places human remains in the category of impure, it is considered a righteous deed for a man to tend to them despite this, so long as he purifies himself after the fact. Appendant Body: The Poor Knights Drawing from the development of the Paladins and personal experience by its founder, the Reformist Church established an appendant body in the winter of 623KY. The Holy Order of the Poor Knights of the Reformed Church are a sect of ordained priests (rather than doctrinal priests) who swear to defend the Church, the faithful, and all the disadvantaged against any and all foes. Poor Knights are prohibited from owning all but the most basic possessions. They may maintain three horses (but no more) as part of their militant role, along with armour and weapons as needed (these must, however, be plain and unornamented.) They may own no property nor hold money in excess of that needed for a day's food for themselves and their horses, and are expected to freely give the rest to charity or directly to the needy. Each Poor Knight is assigned a village and is expected to live as part of this village as both priest and protector, and to assist them in all things without expectation of pay. Poor Knights are further required to abstain from wine, beer, and other intoxicants; refrain from marriage, and avoid idleness in all forms. They are expected to remain focused on two things, and nothing which interferes in this is to be permitted. Contemplation of Deus and the path of cythnos, and the aid and preservation of their community, are to be their only concerns. Despite this, it is not forbidden for a Poor Knight to eat and drink (with the exceptions above) anything given to him by those he assists. Where food is offered freely or in exchange for labour performed without the expection and demand of food, it is to be accepted and eaten (or, when in unneeded abundance or forms that are impure, given to the hungry of the village) rather than causing offence among the people. The extremely austere lifestyle of the Poor Knights makes it an unpopular choice, and one that has received most of its members from an unlikely source: The handful of Scarlet converts to the Faith. These men, already used to great sacrifice and extreme zealotry, adapt well to the lifestyle; many of them finding it a suitable form of penance for the atrocities committed under the Crusade's banner. At present, the Holy Order of the Poor Knights of the Reformed Church numbers six sworn brethren. Appendant Body: The Red Monks A small subsect of the ordained priesthood, the Red Monks swear similar vows of austerity and service as the Poor Knights. Thier specific form of service however is to honour and remember the dead, which places them in a state of perpetual spiritual impurity. Their duty is to bathe and burn the dead, tend the corpse-houses, and most importantly, to remember the names and deeds of the dead they have tended and, when possible, to keep records of them. There are certain conditions placed on the Red Monks as part of their service. They are expected to remain poor, though not to the extent of the Poor Knights, and are expected to remain celibate and to refrain from certain duties of the regular priesthood, e.g. baptisms and weddings. As the Red Monks exist in a state of constant death-impurity, they may not perform services associated with life and birth, but may hold regular services provided they perform laugaplenum beforehand. The usual concern of the 'death-taint' is not considered to apply to Red Monks, as they practice the path of cythnos in a slightly different form from most believers. As a result, the concern of 'death-taint' leading to sceade is waived. However, despite this, some unease remains among the faithful regarding the wisdom and practices of the reclusive and death-centric order. The Red Monks were formed early in 624KY, almost immediately following the Cataclysm. The seed of the order, though claimed as scriptural, was found in Profetes Everen's period of hiding in the tombs after his resurrection, dressed in a red robe. During that time, the importance of remembering the dead became apparent to him as he found many unmarked and unknown tombs and niches, and on his emergence and restructuring of the Reformist Faith, the Red Monks were born. At present, they number two dedicated Monks and a handful of trainees. Notable Members Father Everen Corelas - First profetes of the Church Category:Reformist Faith Category:Religion